Starlight
by missmaysileedonner
Summary: "Everyone knows everyone. Everyone knows what everyone is doing. Here, in Starcreek, the chances of you being unnoticed is like missing the sight of the beautiful night sky. I believe it's a shame if I hadn't because meeting you was like starlight."
1. Prolouge

Starlight

MISSMAYSILEEDONNER

Prologue:-

**Starcreek**

Starcreek, Washington. You'll never find it on a map because it's just a small town; miles away from the city and we plan to keep it that way. It was both my parents dream to move to New York even before they met. My mother was a born and bred Starcreek lady whereas my father was a soon-to-be marine biologist from California. They both met at the annual Yacht Club Party that was held here in Starcreek to celebrate the New Year and the new season of Salmon fishing and yachting. I guess it was love at first sight because before you know it, they were married a year after and my oldest brother Marvel was born a year after that. Since then, our household multiplied.

I'm the youngest and the only girl in my family. I have three older brothers Marvel, Rory, and Gloss. My parents decided not to move to New York after Rory was born so we've been in Starcreek all our lives. It's not a bad place to live or start your childhood in. My parents loved this place as much as they loved each other and since my mother died; my father couldn't stand the sight of it anymore because it was like a constant haunting of my mother's death. Rory, Gloss and I stay with our grandfather, Haymitch who owns a huge house at the outskirts of town just near the sea, or to be general, The Pacific Ocean.

We visit our father every summer in New York. He lives in the heart of New York; busy and noisy which is not something I'm used to because Starcreek is the complete opposite. My father doesn't mind because it reminds him of where he grew up which was in West L.A where the noise and party was. He prefers New York though because it was always his and my mother's dream to move there but I think that dream is long gone. A logical explanation why he stays there is because it's closer to publishing companies as I forgot to mention, my father became writer and gave up him dream as a marine biologist. My father does come down to Starcreek on special occasions such as on our birthdays and most importantly on the date of my mother's passing.

My oldest brother Marvel lives at the other side of town in my family's old house that we grew up in. He's twenty years old and is working part-time at our local animal shelter while awaiting a reply from The University of Harvard. He is majoring in veterinary. In Starcreek, it is a huge matter to be majoring in something and I say "something" because something can be almost anything. Marvel, as you could have already guessed is very smart. When I mean very smart, I don't mean straight A's but straight A pluses and diplomas. He's not a nerd though; I'd say he is just naturally smart. Marvel was one of those really likeable kids when he was in school because of his natural friendliness and most of the teachers loved him as well because he is so well composed and respectable.

My brother Rory on the other hand, who's nineteen this year, is the troublemaker of the family. He's a prankster if you ask me. He was always the one that gave my parents a headache; pulling pranks on almost everyone and especially visitors because they're an easier target. I don't know much about pranks but I do know for a fact that in this whole town, Rory is the best at pulling pranks. Rory isn't exactly a bad boy even though he has ended up the principal's office probably a dozen times when he was in middle school. He's what you would call an average student. I wouldn't define Rory as childish but as my lovable brother who has a free spirit and loves having a good laugh.

Gloss is one of those guys whom girls swoon when he walks by. He's very sporty and good-looking (apparently since he's my brother) making him that popular kid that everyone likes. Gloss is a cocky, self-loving person making him very annoying if I don't say so myself. He's a partier and loves the popularity. Gloss has a carefree spirit, enjoying life very much and he just wants things to go with the flow; not bothering where the tides are going to take him. He's well loved by many people but apparently Gloss is having trouble approaching one girl that he likes.

Lastly, there's me; the only girl in the family. I'm a bibliophile and daydreamer. I enjoy the littlest things in life such as books and the rainy weather. I'm the 'okay' friend everyone has and I'm fine about that. I don't appreciate popularity as much as Gloss does because I only can take a certain amount of senseless conversations and praise before I get into my solitude mood. I've been told that I'm the boring, weird, nerd girl. I don't mind really because I'd rather be me than be like other girls. My name is Annie Cresta and this is how it begins.


	2. Mister Finnick Odair

**MISTER FINNICK ODAIR**

The weather today is calm with a slight breeze in the air. I'm spending my afternoon today along the pier. Tonight's the annual yacht club party but I'm not too enthusiastic about it. It's going to be like every year like a party with food, music, and dancing but at least there's a firework display and yachting at the end. Tonight, it's held at my grandfather, Haymitch's house. I don't hate parties and I don't dislike it either. I just feel out of place especially when you have three siblings who are just so naturally good with strangers. I have Marvel the one who is naturally friendly, Rory who doesn't seem to fail at making people laugh, Gloss who's so naturally flirtatious with the ladies and there's me who is socially awkward and can't even seem to make a conversation with a stranger which is not awkward. However, no one in Starcreek is a stranger because everyone here knows everyone and everyone knows everything that happens. People know each other like the way Evanna Lynch knows Matt Lewis which means knowing almost every fact about another person. News here travels in less than twenty-four hours flat which can be another way of saying once people know about your secret or a recent juicy gossip, there's no use of you or anyone covering it up because everyone here is bound to know in a day's time.

Anyway, just a fact before you meet my grandfather Haymitch; he likes to drink a lot. When I mean a lot, it means until he's drunk. So, tonight is going to be a rough night because there's going to be many types of alcoholic drinks tonight and Haymitch is bound to get drunk. However, Gloss placed a bet with my brothers and I that if Haymitch doesn't get drunk, we have to help him woo this girl he likes whose name is apparently Cashmere. If Haymitch does, he will have to straighten out the whole house. Gloss sounds really desperate because straightening out the house is like a death sentence. Haymitch has never cleaned the house since we were away for the summer and not to mention, the house is something like what you would see in a vampire movie just that you could picture it mashed up with a beach house. I know it's not exactly the nicest dream house but its home. To be honest, I don't see why Gloss needs help from my brothers and I because he's the more likely to get a relationship easier than any of us. Though, Marvel does have this 'thing' going with this girl called Glimmer who's actually quite nice unlike the stories I've heard about her. Not every blonde girl with the almost perfect everything is a bitch even though they say she acts like one. Marvel says there's a difference between someone who is a bitch and someone who acts like one.

The evening of the party starts by Madame Sae arriving with all the food and Chaff who is Haymitch's close friend arriving with the drinks- yes, the alcoholic drinks as well because both of them tend to drink themselves silly most of the time. By half past six, the whole house is packed with people. I'm in one of moments when you are feeling alone in a crowded room. I don't have many friends and most of them are only hi and bye friends. They just don't understand who I am and I don't have anyone to talk to. My brothers don't really talk to me about these types of things however, Marvel understands me the most but he's slowly moving away from the family and by then, I won't have anyone to talk to. You would probably tell me to go out and be more sociable but people find me odd. The whole town does as well but I'm alright with it. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves right now with the loud country music and the food. I peer around from where I am standing and notice Haymitch taking a swig of whiskey while playing poker on the coffee table with his elderly friends, Marvel laughing with his girlfriend, Glimmer and a few of his buddies, Rory plotting another prank after putting a spider in Aunt Enoboria's hair, Gloss awkwardly standing close to where Cashmere and her friends are chatting, and someone who keeps watching me from across the room. Okay, maybe not watching but constantly glancing over at me. He has bronze coloured hair and tan skin which is something all the girls here in Starcreek likes and from what I see, they've already have a liking towards him. I accidently make eye contact with him and he grins. I manage a little smile and a nod before quickly looking away. Mr Undersee who is our town mayor claps his hands and gets everyone's attention and announces that the dancing will be starting soon and asks everyone to find a partner. People start getting up from their chairs, making it very crowded. At this moment, I feel faint and feel a lack of oxygen so I literally push myself through the crowd to the door that leads out to the pier. I take a deep breath before leaning forward against the rail of the pier and admiring the deep sunset.

"Hey."

I turn around and notice it's the guy who was looking at me. "Um, hi."

"Claustrophobia?"

"I guess you can put it that way. I'm not a crowd person." I say.

He grins. "I haven't… seen you around here…before."

His words have pauses in between like the way some men talk in movies when they're trying to flirt. "Really? I've literally grew up here. I think that is something I should be saying to you."

"Well, I've been here since mid-June." He says while running a hand through his bronze-coloured hair which looks more golden under the light of the sunset.

I smile before turning back to face the sunset; guessing he would probably return indoors because of my awkward conversation.

"I'm Finnick, by the way. Finnick Odair. What's yours?"

"Mine? Oh, I'm Annie. Cresta. Annie Cresta." I say while twirling my hair my finger. I guess I'm a little shy because no one really bothers to make a conversation with me besides my family and my handful of friends. Plus, Finnick is…somewhat handsome. I notice his incredible green eyes as he takes a few steps forward toward the railing.

"Wait, does that mean you're…the granddaughter of… Haymitch Abernathy?"

"Um, yes. He's…unusual, I know." I say uncomfortably. I don't really like talking about my grandfather to other people because I don't like the insults they make and I hate the way they judge him.

"No, I think he's alright. Haymitch is an interesting man. People with…alcohol problems have a…past that not many know." Finnick says.

I'm stunned. "No one has ever not judged him before."

"Really? That's…"

"Let's drop this subject." I say. I'm surprised at myself of being so angry about how people judge Haymitch because usually I don't have a say in anything.

"Sorry."

"Don't be, I'm just…I don't like talking about Haymitch and the way people judge him because it's just…never mind."

"Don't you ever feel so eased by just looking at the setting of the sun?" He asks. It's an odd question but I answer anyway.

"Most of the time."

We don't speak for a while and the silence was interrupted by loud cheers and louder country music coming from indoors. I look at Finnick who I presume was staring at me asks. "Do you like dancing?"

"Uh, I don't dance."

"Come on, I'm sure you do. You know, when your favourite song is playing and you suddenly start twirling around your room, now that can be called dancing."

"Well, I haven't exactly…tried." I say while staring at the wood panels of the floors.

"Really? Well, now's the perfect opportunity! Would you care to dance with me?"

"Me…? You- I-I don't know." I start to panic.

He looks at me and smiles. "Come on, I won't take no for an answer. Besides, dancing is just like walking. In fact, it's fancy walking."

"I…" Finnick takes my hand before I can even respond and we return indoors.

He should consider himself lucky because they're just beginning to start line-dancing again.

"I really don't know if I can…dance." I say.

"Don't worry. I'll help you out. It's simple. Just remember its fancy walking especially line-dancing. Here first three steps forward…" He goes on explaining throughout the dance and surprisingly I've enjoyed myself.

"So… Miss Cresta. Do you like dancing?"

I shrug. "It's bearable."

"Bearable? After being taught by a guy with good looks…and incredible dancing skills?"

"Oh, please, good looks…dancing skills? You're funny." I say.

"Thank you."

"You're most welcome."

The fireworks start going off and I look at Finnick. "Care to watch the firework display? They're quite terrific."

"Sure."

Everyone watches as the fireworks go off and when the yachters go yachting into the moonlight. I'd say it's a great way of celebrating a new year even though it's currently mid-December. It's like that here in Starcreek. We don't celebrate it in January itself because they founded this town in mid-December and I think it is pretty neat. I can't say if tonight was pretty neat.

"Anyway, it was an absolute pleasure spending my evening with you, Miss Annie Cresta." Finnick says and kisses the top of my hand.

My cheeks feel hot. "You too um…Finnick."

He grins. "So, I'll be seeing you around, won't I?"

"If you can find me." I say.

"Alright then. Goodnight, Miss Cresta."


	3. You're Just So You

**YOU'RE JUST SO YOU**

Turns out, we obviously won the bet so Gloss has to do all the cleaning. We were expecting Gloss to be grumbling about it this morning but surprisingly he seems to be on cloud nine. According to Rory, Gloss managed to have a 'quiet' conversation with Cashmere. I really don't know what's wrong with my brother Gloss because all the girls he flirts with, loves him and he can't even talk to Cashmere. It's strange how you are around someone you like. My encounter yesterday with Mister Finnick Odair shall be left unexplained because I really have nothing to say. What do you expect to say after meeting a guy with bronze-golden hair, the most incredible sea green eyes, a Pearlie White grin, and dashing looks and with the name of Finnick Odair? Most girls would die on the spot after he just says hello but I guess I'm not that type of girl who does. Rory and I are currently sitting on the deck outside sipping ice cold lemonade under the green umbrella tree admiring the rough afternoon waves while Gloss slaves away.

"Ahh…this is the life!" Rory says as he stretches back on the beach chair.

"Mmhmm, it was stupid for Gloss to make that bet." I say.

"He had it coming. He's weird nowadays. Anywhere with the booze, Haymitch is going to be sober the next day. Anyway, how was your night hmm?"

"Um, it was bearable."

"Only? You seemed you were having a whale of a time."

"Oh, really? It's only polite to accept a dance request."

"You don't dance."

"Fine, I don't. I was just being friendly."

"Is it because you find him good-looking?"

I give Rory an annoyed look. "No."

"Well, I think he thought you were attractive." Rory looks like he's about to laugh and fall off his chair.

"Huh, really. How would you know?" I say.

"Well, everyone knows here knows everything."

"He's a stranger not anything closer than that. I doubt the town even knows him."

"Actually they do. He's been here for about a month already with his parents and grandmother."

"Have you been doing your research?"

"Actually, I haven't. I heard it from Aunt Enoboria and Brutus. Apparently the Odair's have moved next door to her."

"Not part of my division to be bothered about this information, thank you very much. I don't think I would need to know that."

"I think it will be part of _your_ division pretty soon." Rory smiles smugly and takes a sip of his lemonade.

"And why would it be?"

"Oh, you know. I can tell if someone likes someone even if I'm not a girl."

I roll my eyes. "I don't like him. Like I said he's a stranger not anything closer than that."

"We'll see. I'll be keeping my weary eyes out."

At this moment, I'd rather be on death sentence cleaning the house. Once Rory thinks he knows, who knows what is going to happen next. I don't like Finnick Odair in any way.

Gloss has just finished cleaning the house and he's asking me to follow him into town for some particular reason.

"Does this have something to do with Cashmere?" I say.

Gloss turns pink. "Who told you that?"

"My instincts. Though, if you want me to accompany you, it's gonna cost you something."

"Okay, what?" Gloss sounds desperate.

"10 dollars."

"What? I'm broke!"

"Take it or leave it." I say. I've learnt to do this from Rory. Rory can be like the best prankster but he's also sly too.

"Fine, it's a deal. Now get it the car."

We drive by the beach which seems a little downcast. I roll down the car window and turn off the air conditioning. It's meant to be winter since its December but here, it doesn't seem to have a proper winter since Starcreek is a sea town and December just means the start of a new year. The weather is nice and cool outside otherwise it's chilly and it can be as cold as a winter's day without the snow. Gloss doesn't walk around town if he doesn't have to. He wants to get out of Starcreek and explore the world. As much as he wants to get out of here, Gloss believes that family is more important than anything else but sometimes I'm not sure. I have a mixed up family.

Gloss starts to twiddle his thumbs on the steering wheel. "Okay, so what should I say?"

"To whom?"

"To Cashmere, obviously."

"Greet her. You know, hello, hi-"

"Isn't that like a natural thing when you meet someone?"

"Well, I don't. Do you see me greet Rory in the morning?"

"That's different. Rory's as grumpy as Haymitch when he's sober. Like when you meet your close friends or something."

"You know for a fact that I don't have close friends." I say quietly.

"Right, but come on, I'm sure you know. After all, you did spend the whole time during the party with Finnick Odair."

"What does Mister Finnick Odair have anything to do with this?"

"Ooh, mister now is it? Do you like him? Apparently, you do."

My cheeks feel hot. "According to who, Rory? Wow, that's a dependable source."

"Well, you don't usually talk to well, strangers."

"Look, if you want my help, you should drop this subject."

"Okay, fine then. What do you suggest?"

"I may not be an expert on let's say…approaching people but being you is only what is important."

"You really think so?"

"Well, what's the point of being someone else around someone you like? Just be you. If whoever they are don't like who you are, then that person is not for you."

"It's…complicated, Annie. I'm a flirt and she knows it. I can get along with everyone except her. I just…"

"Just?"

"Forget it. I'll just be me."

"So where are you meeting her?"

"Uh, the bar actually."

"So you chose to meet each other or…?"

"It so happened that I overheard. Besides, everyone here knows everything."

Everyone in Starcreek is welcome to the local bar even if you're underage though Romulus won't allow you to touch the alcoholic booze. The bar is lively today and has an atmosphere I would describe as lovely. The windows are open after the long year (Romulus only opens them on New Year's which is pretty gross because the place smells like rotten cheese all year round. I spot Cashmere near the bar table through the window and quickly nudges Gloss who almost drops the car keys.

"I can't." he says.

"You can. No backing out now. You want my help? Well, here you go!" I say and push him through the door and I follow along casually. I walk myself up to the bar table and decide to order a strawberry milkshake while waiting for Gloss to make a move.

"Hello Annie. The usual, I presume?" Romulus asks.

"Yup, thank you." I say and glance at Gloss who almost knocks Chaff's drink out of his hand.

"Is Gloss alright?"

"Not exactly." I say in utter embarrassment.

"He looks like he's having a hangover."

I laugh. "No, he's lovesick."

"Ooh, now that's news I've haven't heard in a long while. So who is it? Don't you worry, I'm a huge tattletale."

"It's Cashmere." I whisper.

"Enoboria's daughter? Whoa, he shouldn't have a problem at all!"

"Shh! Now, that's the thing I don't understand."

"It's young loveee…" someone sings behind me. I turn around and realize Chaff was sitting right behind.

"I think you had quite enough, Chaff. Lay off the beer. I can't stand it when you wreck the place. No-stop! Purnia, would you help me-NO, NOT MY GLASS!"

Chaff is doing his drunken dance and collapses on chair causing the table to collapse; breaking two of Romulus's glasses. He gets up again and starts dancing to Saturday Night Fever that's on the radio. I laugh and so does everyone. Chaff trips on his own feet and has to be lifted up Romulus and Purnia. Sometimes I like to imagine what if it will be like if Haymitch ever did a drunken dance with Chaff. I smile and turn back to my milkshake. Romulus returns to his glass polishing after straightening Chaff up. Someone comes to the bar table and takes a seat next to mine.

"Greetings, Miss Cresta. Nice to see you again."

I turn to my side and am greeted by a Greek-god looking guy with his sea green eyes and his bronze hair which can easily be mistaken as Poseidon look-alike. It's Mister Finnick Odair.

"Hi."

"What brings you here today?"

"Um, well, I'm here with Gloss. He's here to meet someone." I say.

"Cashmere?"

"How- never mind."

"Well, apparently, he doesn't have problems with girls, right?"

"He's a major flirt but he's having a problem approaching Cashmere."

Finnick chuckles. "I used to be a major flirt too. To approach someone is to yourself but don't you think it's funny how you try to be someone else around someone you like?"

"I don't think it's funny though because they're just trying to impress them. I have to agree with you though. Being yourself is the most important thing."

"You have strong thoughts."

"Is that bad?"

"No, you're just…so you. It's special. Not many people aren't afraid to speak what they believe in and to be honest, I'm jealous of you just being you."

"Maybe you have it all wrong, Odair. I may not be as I seem. I'm…not very likeable."

"You don't seem unlikeable to me." He grins. "Besides, you and I are going to know each other more one way or another because I really don't care what you call yourself. You're special."

"I'm not." I say.

"Anyway, I should be going. It was a great pleasure meeting you again, Miss Cresta." Finnick gets up from his chair. "Oh and…" He leans eerily close. "No matter what you say about yourself, people see it ten times differently from your perspective." Finnick winks and kisses my hand again and at that moment, I felt like melting into nothingness.


	4. There's Me

**Hello everyone! Since its New Year's I decided to give you a longer chapter **** enjoy!**

**THERE'S ME- Annie.**

Everyone has that one favourite thing that they love most. Some girls love their cell phones, laptops, clothes, boyfriend (if that's even an object to them) but me? Well, they're my worn out Chuck Taylors that I got two summers ago. I wear it everywhere and with anything basically. So there's me today in my beach shorts, Marvel's old sports t-shirt and my worn out Chuck Taylors writing in my little-book-of-shenanigans at the beach on a windy day. I don't write about trouble. It's just this little black notebook Rory got from New York with a picture of a pair of Chuck Taylors on the front and he told me to write a bunch of shenanigan nonsense in it though I'm using it for a different purpose. It's like a thought book in case I forget something I thought about. It's silly, I know but that's just what I do. I look at the waves as they collide with the tide. I smile and breathe in the lovely familiar salty air. I don't know how to describe how salty air smells like but I think you know what I mean; beach-like smell. My thoughts get disrupted by a certain someone who seems to be everywhere I go since the night of the Yacht Club party. He's running towards me in only his swim shorts and his sandals.

"Hey Annie. What brings you here on this lovely fine day?"

"Hello Finnick Odair. It's my regular thing to come down here."

"It's a perfect day for swimming, you know?"

"Is that what you've been doing judging by your incomplete dressing and wet hair?"

"Yeah, just can't stay outta the water." He takes a seat next to me. "So…what are you writing?"

I shut my notebook. "Nothing."

"Come on, what is it?"

"Confidentially private, if you don't mind." I say and stuff my book into my bag.

"Private even to a strapping guy like me?"

"Especially to guys like you."

Finnick chuckles. "Okay, okay. So how was Gloss's performance yesterday with Cashmere?"

"He seemed to have done it pretty well. Gloss said it went alright. He says she's a little shy. Apparently she has the hots for him according to Rory."

"By the sounds of it, well, I think she does like him."

I nod. "So how about you? Had any girlfriend?"

"Oh…uh, well, no to be honest."

"Really? A guy like you?"

"Yeah, just crushes really. I'm sure you've thought a sixteen year old guy like me should have had already tons of girlfriends. But no, I'm just…I want the right person. Anyway… how about you, Miss Cresta?"

I laugh. "Are you making fun of me? Obviously, no."

"Well, they are really missing out."

"I don't think so. They like all the preppy girls-blonde, panda eyed, low-cut clothes and the latest fashion. I think they're really satisfied with what they have. There are guys like you with the almost perfect everything- hair, eyes, body-shape, athletic type, friendliness, and smile. I mean, it only make sense if guys like you go for girls like that. Finally, there's me-Annie Cresta the brunette haired girl who is boring and has a problem socializing with people and is not even close to pretty and is close to being seen as nobody. So, I doubt they're missing out."

"You're not what you say you are. You have no problem talking to me."

"Well that's different. I mean, you're um…you."

"Oh, really?" He smirks.

I roll my eyes. "The only reason I can talk to you is because I have three brothers and you're like them."

"Well, you don't think your brothers are handsome."

"Yes, I don't- I never said I thought you were handsome!" I exclaim and glare at him again.

"I didn't say anything about that." He grins.

"You are so…"

"Hot? Gorgeous? Sexy?" Finnick strikes a pose.

"You're so infuriating." I roll my eyes again.

"Thank you. You know, you're pretty cute when you're pissed off."

"Oh, shut up, Odair." I say and shift further away from Finnick.

"I've actually come to the liking that you say my last name."

"Why is it that wherever I go, I see you?"

"Well, it's a small town and I'm mistakably your crush according to Rory."

"Wait- So now, you Mister Finnick Odair is my crush?!"

"Certainly. Well, to be honest, I wouldn't mind if you had a crush on me, Miss Cresta."

I give Finnick the sarcastic-are-you-serious look. "You've got to be joking."

"Not at all. With all due respect, I think you're really different and I like that."

"In what way?"

"A good different. You aren't…like the other girls who care about what people think of them and you're just you and you don't feel that you need to impress anyone."

"It's never good to care about what other people think of who you are. Really, there's nothing much about me to like. I'm a sadistic realist who spends hours alone in my own world and I'm an antisocial. What can you like from that?"

"I like everything. If the world were full of optimistic fantasisers, we'd be doomed and that's why we need sadistic realists though I don't think you're a sadist realist. You're the type of girl who has this desire that nothing in this world that can fulfil because you were never made for this world but you were made for another."

"That quote by C.S. Lewis is a powerful thing to say but in the eyes of this world, I'm the sadistic realist."

"I don't think that matters. Listen, Annie, you're beginning to be unsure of yourself. You think that people around you don't like who you are and you're beginning to become those girls that you've talked about. Whatever happened to it's never good to care about what other people think of who you are? Look, I'm going to be very frank with you and tell you that I like the way are and that you should never wonder if people like you or not."

I press my lips together and shrug. "I suppose. I guess that's what happens when you spend most of your time alone."

"Well I hope you don't want to anymore." Finnick smiles and strokes my cheek with his thumb.

"You've been awfully nice."

"Are you disappointed that I am?"

"Not exactly though Marvel is nicer than you are."

"You are one difficult girl."

Finnick dropped me off after our little chat. Unfortunately for me, Haymitch seemed to have woken up from his drunkenness and invited Finnick and his family over for dinner so here I am now, in my room, being forced to wear a dress by Effie, our housekeeper who has a mind that thinks fashion is most important when guests are coming by. Well, at least I don't feel so bad because Rory and Gloss had to wear their button up shirts.

"Oh, child! You're not going to wear those disgusting shoes of yours with your dress!"

"They're not disgusting shoes, Effie. They're Chuck Taylors and no, I'm not going to wear high heels."

"What am I ever to do with you, child? Your mother always wanted a girl in this family and so did I. But what do I have now? A ruffian indeed! Now wear them high heels, child!"

"High heels are like cages for feet! Haven't you not thought of that? Besides, the high heels give me a backache. Didn't mother used to mention that?"

So, I get to wear my Chuck Taylors after all. All it needs is a little persuasion and a mention of mother and voila! She lets me. I'm not misusing my mother. It's just that my mother always told me that I could be whatever I want no matter what other people said. The door bells rings and I rush down the stairs mumbling and grumbling to myself. I open the door and am greeted by Finnick who is fully clothed (thankfully) and his grandmother.

"Oh Finnick, where's your parents?"

"They're…they can't make it. I'm terribly sorry about this last minute information."

"It's alright. We now have more than plenty of food to go around then."

Marvel arrives in his work clothes- smelling like dog shampoo.

"Hello Finnick, Ma'am. How are you?"

"Hi Marvel. Good, thank you."

"You must be Annie's oldest brother. Aren't you, young man?" Finnick's grandmother says.

"Yes, I am. Though did my sister already introduce herself yet?"

"Oh there isn't a need, Finnick's been talking about her."

I swear Finnick went a little red. "Um, that's highly unnecessary, Gran."

I press my lips together and am thankful Rory comes bursting down the stairs.

"Finnick, my man! How are ya?"

"Pretty well, wingman."

"Wingman, are you serious?" I say.

"Why, Ann? Don't I look good with wings?" Rory says and flaps his arms. Finnick and his grandmother laughs while Marvel and I look at each other and sigh. Rory definitely does not act his age.

Haymitch comes down- dressed nicely in a violet shirt and his best black pants. For a moment, Haymitch and Finnick's grandmother stares at each other as if something really struck them both in the head.

"M-Maysilee?"

"Mitch, is that you?"

Finnick looks at me and I look at Marvel who looks at Rory.

"What did I do-Oh…oh, okay. This is a very, very small world."

Turns out, Haymitch and Maysilee, Finnick's grandmother used to know each other and they met here, in Starcreek.

"Goodness! What a coincidence that Finn met your granddaughter right here in Starcreek as well and during the Yacht Club party as well."

"Yes, indeed. Who knew, right Ann?"

I just nod.

"So…Ann, huh?" Finnick grins.

"Seriously, Finn?" I say and giggle.

"Hold on, I'll be back." He says and gets up from his seat. He's presumably going to the toilet.

Rory takes a seat beside me a pops open a can of coke.

"Having a lovely time?" He says.

"Oh shut up." I say and snatch his coke and take a long sip.

"Ooh, look like someone's being touchy."

I punch Rory in the ribs.

"Ouch! Hey, what was that for?"

"Come on, Rory, Let Ann be. When was the last time she actually had hots for a guy?" Marvel laughs and so does Rory.

I glare at Marvel. "You are next!"

"Okay, whoa, chill Ann. Just sayin'."

"I don't have hots for Finnick, okay?"

"Well, he does."

I stare at Rory who's casually sipping his coke.

"What do you mean he does?"

"Haven't you noticed how he looks at you?"

"On the contrary, no I have not."

"Well, what Rory means to say is that maybe you should start noticing."

"Why would that be part of my division?"

"Well, let's just say you might come to like him and who knows? You might become more than friends." Marvel says.

"Are you match-making me or something?"

"Something like that, yeah." Rory says with a chuckle.

"He's thinking it that way, not me." Marvel says.

I just roll my eyes and change the subject. "Anyway, I was wondering…where's Gloss?" I say.

"He's got a date!" Rory chirps.

"Who does?" Finnick says as he enters the room.

I look at Marvel who winks at me.

"Gloss and Cashmere. I think they're lookin' good together." Rory says.

"So…Marvel, where's Glimmer tonight?" Finnick asks.

"Eh, she's working late tonight."

"Gloss mentioned that she looked bitchy the other day." Rory says.

"Doesn't he always say that?" I say.

"He does but Glimmer ain't a bitch even though she can act like one sometimes." Marvel says.

"So anyway, Finnick, do you have hots for my sister?"

I kick Rory in the shins and Marvel's eyes widens.

"Well, your sister is pretty."

"Ahah, elaborate please." Rory says.

"Must he really answer?" I say while grinding my teeth.

"It's alright." Finnick says.

"Well, go on, Finnick." Rory says.

"I wouldn't use the word 'hots' to quite describe this but I wouldn't mind if you're sister had a crush on me."

"So you would have her and more than friends?"

"Under the circumstances, I think I would."

At this particular moment, I feel overwhelmed. I excuse myself and go outside to the deck and sit myself on one of the chairs. No one has ever felt the way Finnick does about me and I feel strange because I don't think I feel the say way about him. The thought of it overwhelms me. Someone slides the glass door open. I don't bother to check who it is because whoever it is, I don't feel like talking about it.

"Annie?"

I turn around. "Yeah, Finnick?"

"Sorry…about just now. Was I being too honest?"

I shrug. "Well, it is overwhelming…no one has ever felt the way you do about me."

"Well, I don't count as no one."

I stare out to the dark sea and sigh. "That's true, I suppose."

Finnick takes a seat next to mine and I get that feeling that he's looking at me again and this time, he looks as if he's going to kiss me. Instead, he strokes my cheek.

"Your brothers might be talking and teasing about…well, what I said earlier and well, to be honest, I should not have answered that. It's stupid, really."

"What is?"

"What I meant is that, I don't really know you, Annie…Cresta."

"So do I, Finnick Odair."

"That's the thing. I don't know you very well and you don't either. It's complicated. It's just that…I happen to…like you."

"You are very likable, Odair. Who wouldn't want to be liked by you?"

"Well, there is this girl in particular who reminds me of Rachel Weisz who I always see spending time alone."

"Your old friend?"

"I wish. I'd rather we were old friends so it'll be like a regular day when I can just tell her that I like her to the certain extend it doesn't sound stupid because my dear Annie, of all the things I want right now, is just to know you better now."

"I don't know, Finnick. I'm who you see-the loner."

"I didn't ask for the warnings about you, Miss Cresta." Finnick smiles and kisses my hand like he did before and leaves me to my solitude.


End file.
